


喜欢你💕2⃣️8⃣️🔚

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️8⃣️🔚

一夜放纵，睡到日上三竿才醒。  
Stark夫夫躺在床上腻歪了好一会儿才不负责任地想起宾客，Friday报告了客人们大部分于昨晚上离开，少许人还在，由Pepper和Happy照料。  
所以两人毫无压力地又拥抱着倒回床上。  
⋯⋯

被饿醒后相视一笑，男人主动先穿好衣服，又给他爱人挑了一套送到床边帮他穿。  
“Honey！我昨天穿的衣服不见了😱😱😱”他的少年发现家里进贼似的夸张，看到穿戴整齐的好看到极点的男人，眼睛里光芒闪耀，连脖子都红了。  
他居然真的和从小崇拜到大的偶像结婚了！而且还享受到偶像的贴心关爱穿衣服务！Amazing ！他好想来个全宇宙直播，公告这个男人是真的心有所属，以后都不要来打扰他们的幸福生活。  
“被Dummy收走丢掉了。”男人望着已经打扫干净的地面，耸耸肩。“胳膊抬高点。”  
“丢掉？不会吧？”那可真真是贵气逼人的高订啊！他一辈子的衣服加起来也没有那么贵的啊！而且男人的眼光⋯他穿上大家都赞不绝口，为什么会被丢掉呢？“其实，嗯，你知道，我可以自己洗干净的。”  
“你还会洗衣服？为什么要洗？我为你订了一季的量。”男人颦眉帮他扣着扣子，“你只负责穿就好，或者下季你想自己看目录？”  
“你的意思该不会是⋯那些⋯一看就知道贵的要死的衣服，每件都只穿一天？”  
男人话中的信息量让少年成功地死机。  
“不，一次不一定会有一天。”正在和自己的意志搏斗是继续扣扣子还是解开的男人随囗纠正。  
“难道你没有特别喜欢的吗？”少年主动把手环上男人肩膀，让他整理衣服下摆，“虽然我觉的你穿什么都一样好看。”  
“喜欢就多买几件一样的啰。”  
这个伴随着耸肩的回答真的很Mr. Stark。  
“那每季置装费⋯多少钱？”少年估算那应该是个他接受无能的数字。  
“谁知道呢？百来万？我为什么要关心这些小钱？”男人翻了个白眼，他天才的大脑怎能浪费在这种地方？那简直是全人类的损失。“你男人每年捐出去的也不止这些衣服的千百倍，而且，养你的确花不了什么钱。”  
少年已经被富豪的生活方式惊呆了。  
“你既不用美容做头发买化妆品，又不喜欢那些珠宝和收藏。奢侈品——”男人拍了下自己的脑袋，“我觉的你唯一喜欢的奢侈品就是我本人了。”  
呆呆的少年嘴唇被亲了一下。  
“现阶段我负责赚钱养家，你做想做的事就好。MIT，Ok？这个没的商量。”  
“我不想离你那么远⋯”少年有种被包养的错觉，想到要远离男人去学校，心情莫名不美丽了，水雾在眼眶里打转。  
“Oh，honey⋯”男人成功为他穿戴完毕，捧住他的脸，亲吻着他扇形长睫，“我保证，你的专机到学校才半个多小时的路程，甚至比你上高中用时更短。”  
少年紧紧抱住他的男人，听到他在耳边低喃：“Peter，我爱你。比你想象的还要多的多。我嫉妒你喜欢的一切，我不敢相信你属于我。可是我知道你有翅膀总要飞翔，我要的也不是折翼天使。所以，我会为你撑起天空，直到你长大。”  
“我知道，只有你，一直，永远。”  
等到少年后来每天坐专机上学，看到自己厚厚钱包里的大面额美钞及无限额的美国运通的Centurion黑金卡，才有种和世界首富结婚的真实感。  
—————————————-  
今天各大媒体的头条新闻无一不被钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的惊世婚礼占据。  
那个著名的花花公子，慈善家，天才，亿万富豪能看不能触及就算了，为什么好容易出一个的平民英雄，嫩的能掐出水的，温暖善良的优质帅哥刚一曝光就要被一个男人抢走？！情敌都是男人了要肿么破？妙龄女郎们的哭泣都要淹没了城市。  
另一面，皇后区的不法份子们听说了蜘蛛侠结婚去了，高兴地集体冒头，只差狂欢。  
“看来，纽约好临居的工作很重要呢。”  
Mark47坐在高楼尖顶上，指挥着钢铁军团把一个个嫌犯提起来集中运到警察局。  
然后，纽约就恢复了原有的平静与安宁。  
在下边目睹了一切的Flash内心是崩溃的。  
他没料到那个整天被他欺负的懦弱少年居然是蜘蛛侠本人！而最可怕的是他居然和钢铁侠结婚了！！而他父亲的公司都不在被邀请之列⋯  
他清楚地记得假期活动他曾在大庭广众之下嘲笑他勾引老头子上床⋯  
瞧他这张破嘴！抱住自己的头，Flash决定回家跟父亲摊牌，把自己送出国去。  
——————————————  
“Boss，一通电话来自Justin Hammer，请选择是否接听？”   
男人看了看远处和Ned交谈着的少年，走进最近的房间，“接通。”  
投影出现意气奋发的自大男人JH，“Hi，Tony，我还没当面祝你新婚快乐呢！和蜘蛛侠结婚？亏你想的出来～～”  
JH笑弯了腰，“抱歉，我想感谢你停了绝境的下载，我的Neverland才能成为公司的摇钱树。虽然我并不知道这个软件的原理是什么。但你的确是个举世无双的天才！”  
男人没有说话，面无表情。  
“Hi，别板着脸，我在感谢你，你不高兴吗？我还知道你的秘密哦！那个工厂爆炸，我发现了蜘蛛侠能使用的绝境和你公开的完全不同⋯”视频里的男人从大笑变得茫然，然后像被掐住了脖子腾空，他扑腾着四肢，眼球逐渐突出，呼吸越来越困难，死亡骑士似乎正等在旁边收割他的生命。  
他费力地向男人伸出手，眼神都是祈求。  
男人无声叹息，下一刻，JH从空中掉下来重重摔在地上。  
“老老实实赚钱不好吗？”男人垂下长睫挡住视线，“我会叫他们派人去谈专利授权协议，或者你想和我打侵权官司？亦或是⋯你还有其他好主意？”  
JH拼命摇头，他已经被恐惧笼罩，哪还敢说不，只期待男人饶自己一命。  
“还有，别叫我Tony。”  
男人切断了通话，走出了房间。  
—————————————  
在少年被自己的好朋友缠着讲他的探索与发现的故事时，MJ就走了出去。  
“其实，我是准备来搞破坏的。”MJ在走廊截住了男人，“他本不应该和你在一起。”  
男人的目光瞬间冰冻。  
“好吧，经过昨天的婚礼，我改变想法了，”女孩笑起来，“我曾以为我是最了解他的人，现在我知道了你才是。把他交给你是个让我很不愉快，但是会让他幸福的决定。”  
男人美到不真实的眼睛里怒气没有减少一丝一毫，他冷冰冰的样子让MJ有种利刃滑过脖子的痛。  
然后她看到一缕头发落在地上，而不是身首异处。  
“还是要说声谢谢，”女孩笑了，没有恐惧。“他那么好，你挡不住别人喜欢他的。等你们度完蜜月⋯他就要上大学了，蜘蛛侠特别受欢迎呢！我甚至有点开始同情你了。”  
目送女孩离开，男人面色阴沉地注视着他的少年，那个连太阳都逊色的小东西转脸灿烂一笑，瞬间驱散了阴霾，男人大步向他走去，迫不及待地想搂住他的腰给他一个热吻。  
伴侣太勾人怎么办？在线等，挺急的～～  



End file.
